


A Time When Ryan's Scarf Was Actually Hiding Something Underneath It

by Imonagoodmixture



Category: Brendon Urie/Ryan Ross - Fandom, Ryden - Fandom, ryan ross/brendon urie - Fandom, rydon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Ryden, Rydon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imonagoodmixture/pseuds/Imonagoodmixture
Summary: Ryden. Dom Brendon. 2017 AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Disclaimer Thing: This fic is not a real thing. IT IS NOT REAL. IT DIDN'T HAPPEN. I OWN NO ONE.

“You okay Ryan?” The interviewer guy asked. “You seem kind of edgy. You keep pulling at that scarf? Or are you just really bored and would rather be somewhere else? Am I that bad of a host?” He joked. “What’s under that scarf that you keep messing with?”

Ryan tried not squirm in his seat even more. He tried to keep cool. Somehow he at least sounded like he was calm and collected when he replied even though he was still fiddling with his scarf, hands tightening a little too protectively around the soft, white material.

Brendon gave him a look that Ryan knew meant “Hands off.” He willed himself not to blush as if he had any control over the blood vessels in his skin. He tried so hard. He hoped it worked. He felt overheated as it was. Brendon had been smirking at him and giving him blatant looks all during the day up until they had gotten there and he had continued to do so during this interview that was lasting way too long for Ryan’s liking. He forced his hands to his lap. 

This was Brendon’s punishment for him. He had been bad last night and had come before Brendon had given him permission. He hadn’t been allowed to cover up the massive hickey Brendon had left on his neck during with make-up like he would have preferred. Ryan was only allowed to wear a scarf loosely and if the hickey happened to show, well, that was that. Ryan would have to deal.

Ryan swallowed. “No. It’s more me than you. Really. Actually, it’s all me.”

“It’s not me, it’s you. Are you reading me a bad break-up letter?” His interrogator laughed. “So you’re generally this awkward all the time? I don’t believe it.”

“Hey, I’m sorry if I ever somehow convinced you that I’m a man with a plan.”

“You don’t have a plan?”

“Hell no. Do I look like I have a plan?”

All of this seemed to be the right thing to say and it got Ryan more laughter and the attention was off of his scarf. He had recovered and the interview moving forward and getting back into music showed that even more.

His scarf remained partly against his black and white striped shirt but more importantly, it stayed over the spot where the hickey was on his neck.

That was close. 

Then again, maybe Ryan was enjoying the whole situation he was in a little too much. He knew Brendon knew it too.

 

 

Note: There will be more. You better believe there will be more. This was kind of an opener.


	2. Part 2

"What are we going to do with you Ryan? Don't think I didn't see you playing with that scarf all through that interview. I told you to leave it alone, didn't I?"

Brendon had given Ryan a look after the interview had ended and Ryan had followed him out and Brendon had pulled him into another secluded, empty room in the building. He had Ryan backed against the wall. Ryan kept his eyes lowered, his face tinged with pink, but he could feel Brendon smirking.

"But don't worry, I know you were messing with it so much because you want more of my attention. I think you like my punishments a little too much."

Ryan did. It was so true. He knew he could say no at any time to anything and Brendon would stop and think nothing of it because neither of them wanted to do things like this if they both weren't enjoying and taking pleasure from it but why would he want to? 

Sometimes Ryan felt it was necessary for him to misbehave.

 

 

"Ryan! Come in here!" Brendon called to his boyfriend a few minutes after he heard the shower stop running in the bathroom of their shared hotel room.

Ryan quickly finished up with brushing his teeth and getting into his sleepwear and left the bathroom. "What? Oh..."

"Oh?" Brendon repeated, shaking his head. "You didn't honestly think I going to let you off for today with nothing, did you? So come over here. I figured something out for you. Maybe next time someone will leave his scarf alone when I tell him to."

Ryan knew the drill. Brendon had his collar sitting next to him on the bed. He knew Brendon wouldn't like it if he came over there dressed. So he started taking everything off. Brendon almost moaned helplessly as he watched Ryan strip. Almost. His mouth opened slightly, slackening in arousal, but no sound came out. Ryan was so gorgeous.

"Leave the underwear." He stopped Ryan when he got to his boxers after taking off his sweats and tee shirt. "Come here."

Ryan moved to stand in front of where Brendon was sitting. Brendon traced the tops of Ryan's jutting hipbones for a moment, admiring him. Then he suddenly pulled Ryan into his lap. He picked up Ryan's black collar, the sweetheart tag on it glittering in the lamplight as he went to affixing it around Ryan's neck.

"Now here's what you're going to do, Ryan. You're going to take the lube and put this all the way inside of yourself." Brendon handed him the lube and one of their vibrators that they had brought with them in the luggage -the one with the remote, Ryan nearly shivered at how much trouble he was about to be in if Brendon was using that one- from where they had been hiding underneath a pillow. "You're going to leave it in all night. You're going to sleep with that in. And maybe in the morning if you've learned your lesson I'll make you come. If not, we'll just keep you denied until you learn to not try and get around my punishments."

Ryan was already decently hard. He had gotten that way from undressing for Brendon and having Brendon's fingers ghosting over his neck when he had been putting his collar on him. He felt his cock twinge even more nonetheless over Brendon's informing him of what he would subjugated to that night.

Ryan swallowed. "Yes, Master."

"Go. And if I think you're taking too long putting that in and are trying to be sneaky and getting off instead I'm just gonna put you on denial only. Understand?"  
Ryan nodded. He went to his task.

Brendon heard occasional whining from the bathroom over the course of the next few minutes as Ryan leaned over the sink's vanity and prepped himself, his underwear around his knees. It really did take a good deal of self-control for Brendon, imagining Ryan like that, not to follow him into the bathroom and spank him a few times. A sharp whimper told him that Ryan must have gotten the toy all the way into his ass. Ryan emerged a few seconds later.

The poor thing looked so frustrated already. He definitely hadn't disobeyed Brendon and done anything but what Brendon had said to do with the way his cock was straining against the fabric of his underwear and creating a wet spot. Perfect.

"Come to bed Ryan. Come watch something with me." Brendon continued flipping tv channels as he pulled the white hotel bedding back and made a space for Ryan. "Right here." He patted the space between his knees.

Ryan was soon resting there with his back against Brendon's chest and Brendon's arms around his waist and the blanket over him. Brendon decided to put the remote down after going through channel options a couple times. An action movie from a couple years before that they had both seen a couple times played out on the flat screen television on the bureau across from the bed.

Brendon picked up the other remote. The one for the vibrator inside of Ryan. He smirked to himself and pushed the dial up to medium power and set it back down.   
Ryan squeaked upon feeling the buzzing inside of himself. He began to squirm against Brendon. All Brendon did was rewrap his arm around Ryan's middle and hold him against him. Ryan whimpered kind of really desperately when his movement got him a nice, direct nudge against his prostate by the vibrator. 

Brendon had used this punishment on him before. This was going to be a long night. They were going to at least finish this movie that was currently on and it was a two hour one that had just started. Brendon liked feeling him squirm against him, Ryan knew that. Ryan could feel Brendon's hardness against his lower back.

Brendon nuzzled at his neck and left soft kisses there for ten minutes straight. Ryan knew better than to touch his cock but by that point, it was almost becoming painful. He was getting no useful friction from his writhing around under the sheets, just the tease of fabric over sensitive skin.

"Just like that Ryan." Brendon breathed in, now pushing his hips into where Ryan was pushing back against his very hard cock because of his predicament. "Good boy." He let his hand move over Ryan's chest a little and played with Ryan's sweetheart tag.

"Brendon please..."

"Aw, does it hurt?" Brendon teased. "Are you aching? I guess we'll have to turn that vibrator in your ass up higher, won't we?" 

Brendon stopped playing with the tag and pushed the dial on the vibrator's remote up to high. Ryan's squirming doubled and he let out a sob like moan in Brendon's arms.

"Mm." Brendon let his eyes shut and let himself enjoy how Ryan was easily getting him off with his unintentional grinding into him. "Good boy. You feel so good, Ryan. Keep making pretty noises. It'll make me come."

Ryan moaned out another sob like sound of pleasure. "Brendon... Sir..."

Brendon shushed him. "Good slaves take their punishments quietly."

Ryan's hips continued to move. He made a pitiful sound in the back of his throat. How was he ever supposed to take this punishment silently? He couldn't do it the other times Brendon had used it on him and there was no way he could do it this time.

Both were panting against each other, breathy and lust-ridden. Ryan kept brokenly whining Brendon's name as he rocked against Brendon and the toy inside of him, otherwise, he would have started begging to come which he knew would probably earn him a spanking before they went to sleep. 

"If it's that bad Ryan," Brendon started and Ryan recognized his tone. This couldn't be good.

"Maybe Master will just have to make it worse. Maybe this will distract you," Brendon let his fingertips jab into and spider over Ryan's ribs.

Ryan cried out in shock and practically began to flail around with giggles. His jerking and giggles and half moans only enhanced Brendon's pleasure. Brendon had him held firmly enough with his legs and arms that Ryan couldn't really go anywhere.

Bondage tickling was one of Ryan's weaknesses. Not that anyone would ever believe that Ryan of all people would allow his boyfriend to tie him up and tickle him senseless and without mercy and more often than not until he practically came all over himself. But it was true.

The vibrator remained on high and Brendon taunted him about being a ticklish little slut. Ryan had nearly lost all control of himself. He was a mess. He was gasping in pleasure and sensory overload. Ryan's hands scrabbled against Brendon's as he was tormented. Of course, his involuntary reaction was to try and push them away.

"Ryan, you better stop struggling or I might have to polish you for an hour tomorrow," Brendon warned and Ryan forced his hands to clench around the bedding.  
Brendon didn't stop tickling him. He did, however, start to really push into his ass. 

After a few minutes more of it, Brendon pushed until he groaned and cursed into his ear and Ryan felt Brendon come all over his ass and his lower back.

That was when the tickling stopped.

"Ryan..." Brendon murmured in his post-orgasm haze.

Brendon hit the button on the vibrator's remote and turned it off. Ryan audibly exhaled in relief at the lack of stimulation and was finally able to catch his breath. At least for a few seconds. Then his cock reminded him of how he hadn't come and how he wasn't going to until the following morning.

Brendon hugged his boyfriend even tighter to him and his fingers yet again found their way around the tag on Ryan's collar. 

"My sweetheart..." His lips brushed Ryan's jaw. "You're so gorgeous. So good for me. You're gonna feel so good tomorrow."

Brendon stayed like that with Ryan for a little bit. Ryan enjoyed the snuggling but he was still miserably hard and frustrated. He tried to focus on Brendon rubbing his back when they rearranged and Ryan was laying on his side in the dark after they had both changed into clean underwear and had turned off the tv. Brendon wasn't so mean as to not try and soothe Ryan and help him to fall asleep.

He knew it was difficult to fall asleep unsatisfied. He could imagine what it was like for Ryan, having a vibrator filling and stretching him too. Ryan had a taste for teasing and denying him when they switched things around, not that Brendon didn't enjoy the hell out of that. Brendon had been the one to ask Ryan to try this type of thing in the first place so many years ago. Aside from that, the faster Ryan fell asleep, the faster Brendon got to have more fun rewarding him in the morning.

"I love you, Ryan."

Ryan tried to focus on shutting his eyes and how Brendon was stroking his hair, how he was rubbing circles into his scalp. He tried to focus on Brendon's warmth. He tried to focus on that instead of how full he felt and how his cock was still dripping.

How was he ever supposed to sleep?

 

 

Note: the end soon.


End file.
